Torture of the Mind & Body
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Monkey Fist & Ron. Finding out his sexual interest is something else, Ron gets kicked out on his 18th birthday. This happens to be the day that Monkey Fist kidnaps him, hoping to get the powers back. This is when love blossoms!Oneshot in 2 OR 3 chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N note: Okay, I was just really bored and into a Ron/Monkey Fist shipper and since there's hardly any…well, I made one. Lol, did I mention I was really bored? XD This is just a one-shot in two or three chapters!

It's slash between Ronald Stoppable and Monkey Fist so if you don't like it…Why the fuck did you click on the link in the first place?

Summary: 18 year old Ron roams around by himself, thinking over his life and choices. His family disowned him and his friends ditched him; why? Because he's gay. He's just about to attempt suicide when someone saves him, a villain by the name of Monty Fiske. This shows just how much sexual tension and angst is between them.

* * *

Ronald Stoppable sang "Happy Birthday" to himself. It was his eighteenth year on this Earth and he couldn't be more miserable. In fact, he almost wished he wasn't alive to see his eighteenth year alive…_almost._

He now had dirty blond hair that reached to mid-ear length. Normally it was spiked but the rain, which was totally unpredicted, washed it away. His eyes were still the old same dark chocolate brown, very deep and pensive at times. They were darker at this time, however. It was as though a dark tint came over them, making them almost onyx.

His skin was once a healthy tan and a beautiful glow, but not anymore. Recently it turned pale with the occasional black and blue bruises on his sides. He ignored the pain of walking too, for his ankle was broken, or so he suspected. Perhaps it was just twisted, but who knew. He had no money to see a doctor and he was too paranoid; what if the doctor knew what he was?

It all started two days ago…

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"So Ron…wanna to go to the Senior Prom together?" Kim smiled nervously, her green eyes sparkling with mischief. It was only a few hours until said dance. It started at eight o'clock officially and it was already four in the afternoon!

Ron gulped mentally, "Uhh…uhh…s-sure." He gave a grin which, from Kim's view, looked nervous. In reality however, his grin was full of fear and displeasure. Lucky for him, Kim never could really nail down facial expressions.

Recently his attention strayed from Kim. Well, not only Kim but girls in general. His interests were now turned on…guys. He couldn't help but feel something, a very small something, when Felix became his best friend. It was amazing how much they had in common, how they could talk for hours and hours on end. At first he thought it was a simple friendship but…something deep inside his heart said it was more.

And now that 'small interest' had turned into a huge thing. A few nights ago he had been online, trying to research his history paper. Next thing he knew, he was talking on a chat room and receiving all these links from guys. These links happened to be all about sex…gay sex. It stunned Ronald at how much he liked it.

So the nights passed by and he stayed awake through them, searching and gaping at the websites he found. Kim had noticed the bags and shadows under his eyes, but said nothing. She must have assumed he was up playing some video game.

Several hours passed and it was finally midnight; the prom was over. Ron managed to get through the gathering by sipping punch and faking a 'romantic interest' in Kim. She was more of a best friend to him, even a sister. The idea of being in love with her…it made his stomach churn in disgust and disapproval. But for now, knowing how manipulated the girl can be at times, he played along.

The songs were good and fast, thank goodness for him! There were only two songs that were slow enough and meant for holding your date in your arms; the first, Kim was talking to her parents about coming home and the second…well, he wasn't t_hat _lucky. He had to slow dance with the girl he knew since Pre-K and pretended to like it.

Later that night, she expected…well, what do you expect on your Senior Prom night? She expected him to touch her, to kiss her, to claim her as his. And yet…he couldn't. He made up several excuses, saying he thought of her as a sister, that he was tired…none worked.

She went home upset and pissed off to say the least. He thought it was nothing, just a girl thing. He thought that she'd get over it and accept that he didn't feel that way about her…that she'd keep their friendship. Oh boy was he wrong!

The next day, he arrived home from a solo trip to Beuno Nacho. In his pocket was a satisfied naked mole rat and on his face was a smile, thinking about the day to come. His birthday was tomorrow but it was very unfortunate that he would not spend it with his family. Why?

Because Kim had persuaded Wade to search Ron's internet history while looking through his e-mail. Because she thought he had a girlfriend online or something and instead, found out he did not have a girlfriend. In fact, he did not have or like any girl at all. From the sites she saw he went on, he was gay. Kim had shown it to his Jewish parents and next thing he knew, he was getting things thrown at him.

* * *

_(End of Flashback)_

So now he walked in the rain, near tears. In his pocket was still the naked mole rat commonly referred to as Rufus. He was loyal to his master, no matter what gender he preferred.

Ron was not 18 years old and instead of celebrating it, celebrating coming into adulthood…he sulked. It wasn't that he missed his family, he was just injured, figuratively and physically, by the way they treated him, the way they reacted. And his best friend…Kim Possible…he knew she was manipulative but this was just too damn cold. And all because he didn't sleep with her!

Leaning on a bridge as it started to drizzle, the blond haired man sighed, "The old saying's right…Hell have no fury like a woman scorned." It was a gentle whisper mostly to himself, to point out his situation. He had been roaming the city for a day now wearing only his usual brown baggy pants and a red shirt. He stood on the bridge, tempted to throw himself off but stopped because of Rufus, alone.

As the reader can see…the last thing he expected was a reply.

"Ah yes, that's why you learn to either avoid them or please them." A very cultured voice said behind him. It was a voice that was very familiar and yet one he hadn't heard in over two years. It was British, English…it held class and sophistication in it.

"Monkey Fist…" He spoke quietly as if talking aloud would shatter the stalker behind him. He didn't turn around for he feared he'd see a ghost…or get hurt. Whatever came first.

This time, the voice sounded just a little closer. "If it isn't the Imposter…Ron Stoppable. Where's that annoying little red head?" There was a sneer at the end, making the man close his eyes. The way he hunched his shoulders gave Monty the signal that they weren't at best of terms right now.

"Obviously not here, Fist." He stated with venom, using his rage on someone.

There was a chuckle from right behind him, a smile he could sense. He even felt the villain's body touch his lightly. "Good, less trouble for me to do this…!" Suddenly Ron felt something hit the back of his head. As he found himself spiraling into darkness, he could see an outline of a shadow above him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rated M for sexual situations, violence etc. You have no idea how many nosebleeds I got writing this from laughing and blushing. Review please!

* * *

Coldness, bitter coldness and sharp pain were the first two things Ronald Stoppable felt. His mind was coming out of the darkness, out of the fog, and into awareness. He had learned through the many years of being with Kim, being her little sidekick that you shouldn't open your eyes when you awake. No…you have to hear and feel your surroundings first, get a good mental image of it, an idea if you will. Prepare yourself…

That was the last thing he could do when he realized he was homosexual. But then again, the little voice in his mind whispered, was it possible to prepare yourself for the things in the future when you discover your sexual appetite? What would you do if you could?

Ron ignored all of that for now and focused on his current situation. He understood why he felt pain…that monkey freak had knocked him out with a single blow. Inwardly he cringed, thinking of how bad the migraines would be after it.

The coldness was another thing. Why was he cold? He felt the wind, the breeze nip at his skin…his bare skin…the skin where a shirt and pants were supposed to cover. Fighting the urge to blush, Ronald focused on keeping his eyes closed and faking sleep. He could sense someone near but whether it was one of those creepy ninja monkeys or the master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar himself, he didn't know.

Faintly he wondered why in the world Monkey Fist undressed him. What was the reason? Perhaps he was trying to humiliate the young lad. Or maybe he…actually, that's all the explanations Ron could think of. That was the signal for the dirty side of his subconscious mind to come alive; Monkey Fist undressed him to touch him.

Once again, he tried to control himself, tried to stop from blushing. It worked but his breathing hitched, his body tensed. When it did, he felt something on his wrists. He was actually scared, honest to Heavens scared what it might be. It took only a few moments to realize what the heaviness of his wrists was; chains. He was chained up. That explained the coldness as well.

Was he on a bed? With the new knowledge of this, the dirty part of his subconscious mind repeated its earlier hypothesizes. There were the soft springs underneath his literally bruised back; he felt something on his stomach too. What was it?

"For faking sleep, Mr. Stoppable, you aren't quite good at it." The same voice echoed next to him just as it did at the bridge. With a groan, he wondered why the crazy old coot didn't just throw him off the edge and into the river! "Especially when you've been captured with Possible so many times…"

He winced physically at the mention of Kim, not caring for the moment if the monkey lover saw it or not. He made no movement to indicate that he'd open his eyes or even move at all for that matter. However, Monty had different plans.

A sharp slap to his face made Ron's eyes snap open. He could feel the tingle sensation, the heat from the slap on his face and knew there was a handprint. Or…a monkey print in this case.

Ron let out a gasp but not at the slight pain on his cheek, at the sight before him. Monkey Fist hadn't changed a lot but in the small ways that he had…well, all he could he of was 'wow'. Only two or three years had passed after all.

His blue eyes held wisdom and a certain coldness that even dry ice couldn't match. His hair, which was often messy from him training and 'being' a monkey, was a little longer, past his neck. His body was covered by a thin looking material pathetically called a kimono. Still, Ron could see the muscles that he owned, the flat stomach, perhaps even six-pack that Monty had. Oh the years have been good to him!

The scary, perhaps even heart-stopping-fright, was that Ronald…liked what he saw. He could feel a stirring in his groin at the mere sight of the older Englishman. He was attracted to his worst enemy! Praying silently, he tried to restrain his body. Oh boy…imagine if he grew hard right there in front of Monkey Fist in his naked glory!

"Why am I naked?" He voiced his thoughts suddenly. His voice sounded hoarse, quiet from all the uncried tears, all the screaming and shouting of anger as well as pain.

The man looked sinister in the right light, a twisted grin on his face. Those ice cube eyes of his only made it worse as he stared down at Ron, like he was a piece of meat. "Because your clothes were soaked and I would prefer the sheets of my bed dry."

Ron frowned and tried not to move his head around too much, fearful of passing out again. "That's a lie; you looked to your left when you said it!"

Suddenly Monty was two inches away from him, nearly on top of his silk sheet covered body. "Very good Ronald, is that something Ms. Possible taught you? Or perhaps you picked that up every time she'd lie! Tell me boy…would you prefer to believe that lie for a little bit or dread the truth that's to come?"

A soft gasp, barely audible, escaped his lips. He stared at the man before him with huge chocolate eyes, refusing to show anymore fear. Monty watched him carefully, noticing how his eyes that were once bright with happiness were now dim with depression, suppressed anger.

Ron finally realized that although his wrists were currently occupied, his feet weren't. Risking exposure, literally, he kicked the man away. His foot connected with Monty's nose and sent him flying back, blood dripping on the carpet. The blond hair boy was quite surprised at how flexible he was.

The monkey lover held his probably broken nose, a little surprised as well but all too much amused. He stepped over to Ron and smiled, towering over the boy. "You want to play rough, fine. I tried to be a good host…" He said coldly, straddling the boy's hips. Ron not only felt dread about not being able to hit him again but he felt fear, nervousness, and embarrassment. This position was so wrong!

That's when he finally noticed the silk cover over his body, covering his stomach, chest, and below the belt. He attempted to wiggle free from the chains, knowing full well that it was an action in vain. At least he tried though.

"Now, now Ronald…" He wore a sadistic smile. "No squirming or I'll tie your legs up as well." Losing control of his body, he blushed a dark red, his freckles hiding. Monkey Fist continued, "I do, however, wish to know why you have so many…" He let his words hang in air, lightly touching the black and blue side of Ron's, "…bruises."

Stoppable hissed lightly at the hand touching his still-very-sensitive marks. He bit his tongue though, refusing to answer that. However, Monty wanted different for he made Ron feel the sharp sting of a slap once more. Ron cried out, accidentally haven bit his tongue, blood falling on the pillow his head rest on.

"…I got in a fight…at school." He lied without care, his vision blurring with each new throb of pain in his head. His tongue too now hurt and he couldn't help but want to retch at the coppery taste of blood.

"Stop your lying!" Monty sneered.

Unable to resist, Ron mocked him, "Would you prefer to believe an obvious lie or realize the horrible truth?"

It took all of Monkey Fist's strength not to hit him again.

Standing up, he shook his head. "In time, Stoppable, I'll know everything about you…inside and out." The way his blue eyes shined for that second…Ron shivered violently. Monty left the room, leaving poor Ron tied up, cold, in pain, and naked.

To make things worse, a monkey ninja stood guard.

* * *

Several hours passed, not that Ron really noticed. He spent them lost in thought, reminiscing mostly. He barely thought about what happened only two or three days ago, his mind on good memories. That's how he'd cope with being alone, chained, and kidnapped; thinking of the good times.

He thought about how he and Kim used to play during second grade, how they'd train together as well. He thought about how his family used to spend Chanukah, how they'd light the candles together. He thought about how he and Rufus won the…

Rufus!

With eyes flashing with panic, the man looked around. Last time he checked, the mole rat was in his pocket. So where were his pants? Did Monty find the mole rat while stripping Ron of his modesty and harm him? Ron fought the desire to retch once more; Rufus couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be!

"Still awake are we?" A classy tone spoke up as the door closed. Ron had grown quite cold since he left, but he felt numb compared to it. His head was throbbing with each syllable spoken.

"I have to remain awake, you already undressed me…which I still want to know why." Ron said carefully, trying to speak in a tone quiet enough not to cause pain but loud enough to be heard from the door.

"Let's just say it involves the Mystical Monkey Powers you've attempted to bury." He said grimly for the first time since their reunion.

Chocolate eyes flared with concern and rage, he snarled, "Where's Rufus?!" When he heard nothing, he shouted, "Where is he, you hair freak?!"

Suddenly he felt a fingertip over his lips, a very soft one. That's when Ron noticed just how soft Monkey Fist's hands were. He expected them to be calluses considering he fought and walked on…Since when did he even care?! Pushing down the urge to blush, he waited for an answer.

"He's safe…" Monkey Fist stated. "…If I can find him."

This made Ronald smile for the first time in days. "You can't find him?! That means you didn't realize he was here!" His heart was pounding happily, "That means…" He stopped, realizing what it meant. If Rufus could help him out of this, he could be caught too. Monty would now place more security at his room.

"Oh don't worry Stoppable…I'll make sure he remains okay when we find him." Monkey Fist smiled, walking closer to the man in chains.

"Tell me boy…are your arms tired?" He smirked evilly. Such a random question that was bound to go somewhere soon.

Ron glared, silent once more. There was no way he'd give satisfaction to the monkey loving freak! However, Monty mistook this as anger for something else instead of the mocking, "Oh that's right! You're no longer a boy…you're eighteen. What's it like? I'm assuming…" There was an underlying trace of anger in his voice, "That Ms. Possible gave herself to you as a gift?"

Ron's face crumbled suddenly, only for a second. He was struggling to keep a glare on, to keep his eyes tear-free. Looking away finally, he cringed inwardly, realizing that he just gave Monty ammo.

"Ah…so she's with someone else, is she?"

Finally, not wanting to be hit again, Ron croaked out, "I'm not interested in her."

This made Monty's eyes widen ever so slightly, the sparkle of curiosity betraying his calm and bored tone, "Oh? Why not?"

When Ron stayed silent, he fell into a pensive mood. Why not? Because he wasn't interested in that gender of course! That's what got him into this whole mess; if he wasn't gay, he'd be with the most popular girl in school. If he wasn't gay, he wouldn't have rejected her and made her thirst for revenge. If he wasn't gay…he would be at home right now, with his family and friends. He'd be sitting in with his friends and family, warm and clothed.

"In case you hadn't noticed…" Monkey Fist suddenly appeared next to him, whispered dangerously in his ear, "When I ask a question, I expect an answer!"

Suddenly he lost it. He lost control of his anger which had simmered and boiled for days. He lost control of the volume of his voice, even forgot the fact that he was chained up naked.

"Because I'm gay!" He shouted, not caring who heard. The thought of other villains perhaps outside didn't occur to him and now, he didn't care. "I rejected her and now because of it, I'm stuck with a monkey weirdo like you! If I hadn't, I wouldn't have been walking the bridge alone and…"

Monty's hand grasped his chin, shutting him up and bringing their faces closer. "Listen here and listen close, Ronald…I was planning to kidnap you one way or another so don't think like that. Having an interest in your own sex is nothing to be ashamed of! And since I know you do…" He smiled sickly, "This will make it all the easier."

Ron felt his heart stop for a second. "…Easier?" He forced himself not to stutter.


	3. LEMON

Thanks to my best friend **Jackie** and **Storymaster Caith **for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the stolen copies of Monkey…I mean…uhh…I PLEAD THE FIFTH!

(Lemon ahead)

* * *

"Oh yes, quite." The Englishman smiled softly, trying to lead the chocolate eyed man into a false sense of security. "You see…the reason why I disrobed you, as I said before, relates to the powers that you stole from me so many years ago." He suddenly slapped the boy as if getting revenge for it. "I searched for two years, **two years, **on how to gain it all back. I'm the true master, you're just an imposter!"

Monty inhaled slowly, staying calm and keeping his temper in check. "I finally learned a few months back how to get it. There was a small passage that read 'if two were to fuse as one, the dominate will survive'. I asked myself for weeks what that meant. Could that mean I should kill you? The dominate part made sense, but not the 'fusing'. Then I wondered if it meant something more…cannibalism."

He shuddered, "Then I finally realized a week ago what it meant. One of my monkeys told me how old you were turning and my first thoughts were you and Kim…and sex. Then it hit me!" As if to emphasize the point, he brought his fist down on a table next to the bed. Quietly, Ron realized how ironic it was; Monty wanting to hurt him physically hardly did a thing, it was mentally that he was getting cut up. He kept referring to Kim, not realizing how much it stung poor Ron.

"Sex! If you and I were to…copulate, then I, being the dominate and top of course, would regain full power! Now that I know what you prefer, this should be much easier!"

Ron just laid there and gaped. He couldn't do much more, anyway. But if he could, he'd still stay there and stare with his mouth hanging open. It took a moment to comprehend everything.

"So…you're telling me…" He slowly spoke, "…That you…took me because…you needed to screw me for power?"

There was a sneer on Fist's face, "In layman's terms, yes."

Ron couldn't speak anymore, couldn't even think. Why, however, did the idea of this happening make him feel…excited? Just like when Monty straddled him earlier, he felt a stirring in his groin. Repressing a groan, he finally spoke up once more, "Then can you at least untie me? I'm naked so I don't think I'll be running anywhere."

"Hmm…if I do, how do I know you'll let me, as you said so charmingly, 'screw the power out of you'?" He pondered over this, his blue eyes watching the boy blush a dark red.

"I thought you liked a challenge." Ron mocked him lightly, secretly thankful when he didn't make any move to hit him. There was a tease in his voice and, what surprised him, was that it was real.

Was he…flirting?! He forced himself not to blush or even react to the thought. He had to be, for Monty wore a smile that as not sick or twisted…just a smile. And that smile calmed him down, made him feel relaxed even for a moment. So much chaos had happened these passed few days. Something small like a real smile, even from his soon-to-be-rapist, was exactly what he needed.

"You're right." With that, Monty leaned forward and pulled out a key from nowhere. Ron listened carefully, hearing the locks move and the chains fall. He immediately sat up and rubbed his wrists. They had angry red marks on them but they'd fade soon. At least he didn't use rope…

Ron used the silk blankets, which didn't help with the cold temperature, to wrap around him even more. Monkey Fist said nothing to this but instead, walk outside. "Oh and if I _do_ see that mole rat…I'll be sure to lock him up for you."

* * *

Lying in a bed naked, he felt exhausted. He had paced the door for a full hour and couldn't think of anything to do, no way to escape. Because of his recent head wound, he had worn himself out. To say the least, he just wanted to sleep.

Would anyone find him? He thought as he closed his eyes to 'rest them.' Kim seemed to have been pissed off and disgusted, so there was no way of her helping. Even if she wanted to, she wouldn't have any idea how to find him. Last time he checked, there wasn't a single tracking device in or on him.

His family wouldn't realize he was gone since they kicked him out. Sure they might think of the past and wish him back, but they wouldn't care. In fact, he thought, they'd be happy to know he was kidnapped. They'd be disgusted if they knew what for.

Inhaling shakily, he fought back tears. The silk cover he had over his body felt pretty warm…either that or the heater was turned on. He knew with a recent head injury he should stay awake, just in case of a concussion but…he couldn't. He gave up trying to control himself, his emotions. No one cared for him right now so who cared if he went into a coma or died.

Sleep overtook him like an Angel, a blessing. And he gratefully accepted.

* * *

Monkey Fist watched his prison with interest. He watched him with worry…concern even! Why? He didn't know…he thought about his feelings towards the young man but stopped himself. Force feeding himself a lie about how he needed the boy alive for the power, he continued to watch.

Before he had found that small passage so many months ago, he never really thought about Ron in that light. Now that he knew what it meant…sex. Of all things! He spent countless nights staying up, sitting in front of a fireplace, lost in thought. He couldn't get those brown haunting eyes out of his head!

He was forced to think about the boy, to think about his feelings towards him. There was a bit of guilt in the back of his mind, knowing his age. But after realizing that he was legal, he could only grin.

Monkey Fist watched the young man start to fall asleep. His eyes widened at this, cursing loudly. If he slept with a possible concussion, he could be in serious danger! With a lightning imitation, he sprinted into the room. Even the door being slammed to the wall didn't wake him.

"Stoppable!" He shouted, taking the young man by his shoulders in a vice grip. As he shook him violently, he tried shouting his name once more. There was no way he'd let him slip into a coma, at least not in his possession.

"Huh…wha…" Ron mumbled softly after getting slapped somewhat gently several times. His eyes fluttered open and landed upon the blurry Monty. "What…What, dude?!" He nearly shouted himself, obviously forgetting his current condition.

"One would think that with the knowledge of a head injury, not to sleep. What in the world is wrong with you?" Monty asked coldly, his eyes sparkling with anger and relief. Ron froze for a second; relief? Why would be he relieved?

Ignoring it for now, he sneered, "I'm tired, cold, in pain, and bored. Plus, so what if I fell into a coma or something? Less fight for you, it's an easy fuck!" He spat the last word, noticing how Monkey Fist flinched.

"An easy fuck, you say Mr. Stoppable?" His voice was dangerously low, his hands grabbing the boys wrists and pinned them above his head. He leaned forward and whispered to the boy under him, "I thought you knew I liked a challenge. I want you to be responsive when I regain total power. I want you to writher and whine when I tease you, when I bite you. I want to hear you moan and cry out, begging for release. I want you to whimper when I sink my teeth into you. The last thing I want, Ronald…is an 'easy fuck'."

Ron inhaled sharply at these words. The words themselves were nothing; it was the way his very sophisticated voice sounded. He felt uncomfortable suddenly, realizing the position they're in.

His control over his emotions, over his mind and body, had snapped long ago. With a sense of dread, the blond haired man felt his cock grow hard. Of course since Monty was basically straddling him, he felt it in a matter of seconds. Ron gulped rather loudly and tried to look away but…something about Monty's eyes were so…hypnotic. He could drown in them.

Monkey Fist wondered why the boy was blushing, but figured it must have been his words. It took only a moment for him to realize what Ron was really blushing about. He felt something underneath him, poking him in a sense. A small grin slowly turned into a huge manic smile. The boy's eyes looked frightened but interested and, dare Monty think, aroused.

"Looks like someone's excited…" He muttered softly. Using one hand to keep Ron's hands pinned high, he used his free one to slowly go down his body. He took off the covers slowly, stopping only for a second to pitch his nipples. He watched Ron wince at this action and continued his journey down.

The sheets were pulled off completely now and Monty stared at the young man's manhood. It appeared to grow harder just at the knowledge of being gaped at. Monkey Fist chuckled darkly as he used his free hand to grasp the base of it, satisfied when Ron gasped with pleasure.

"You've never felt this before, have you Ronald? You've never felt another man grab your cock…fantasized about it, I'm sure though. Am I right?" There was an underlying tone of smugness in his voice.

When Ron closed his eyes tight and bit his lips, as if ensuring he'd never answer, Monty frowned. He squeezed painfully on Ron, watching his eyes pop open and a yelp escape his mouth. Taking advantage of his lips being parted, Monkey Fist dove down and slid his tongue into his mouth. Surprisingly, Ron did not yank away or even try to bite him; he enjoyed it. He allowed the intruder to stay put and tried to fight for dominance. Monty chuckled inwardly, giving a light experimental squeeze on the boy, smiling when he heard a muffled moan.

"T-this is sick…and wrong…it's disgusting." Ron finally spoke up after catching his breath. His words were lies; in fact, he felt the complete opposite about the whole thing. He loved the feeling of Monty's lips on his, his fingers wrapped around his cock. But because of these feelings, he had gotten kicked out of his house. He was simply repeating what his parents and Kim said, echoing their ignorant shouts.

For the first time since Ronald awoke chained up, Monty spoke in a gentle soothing voice. "That's what you were taught to believe, Ron. But you and I both know it's a lie, that you don't believe it. What you believe…is that this…what you're feeling is normal and good. You love it, Ron. You know how I know? I'm holding it right now…Just give in." He whispered in Ron's ear, "Stop thinking all together, just feel the pleasure. Give into your primal instincts. Just…enjoy."

Ron was about to speak when he did exactly just that, just stopped thinking and enjoyed. Monkey Fist sucked on his earlobe, grinding his own clothed erection against Ron's. A moan echoed in the chilly room.

"If I release you…" He started carefully. "…Will you be willing to do what I say?"

Ron nodded, feeling his mind become a little dizzy. "Stay still then." He felt his wrists become light and felt the weight on his body, Monty in other words, slide down farther. The cold air, in result, nipped at his skin, giving him Goosebumps.

"Oh don't worry Stoppable…you'll be warm in just a little bit." Monty chuckled as he licked the boy's flat stomach. His tongue traveled from there down to the black patch of hair. It surprised Monty since Ron had blond hair, but he ignored it for now.

Ron let out something very similar to a howl when he felt some wet and hot wrap around his erection. Glancing down, he moaned even louder than before at the site before him; Monkey Fist, his great arch enemy, had deep throated him. It was no mystery that he had done this before but since it was Ron's firs time, he felt overwhelmed with pleasure. It took what little self-control he had left not to cum right then and there.

Just when Ron thought this couldn't get any better, he felt Monty suck on his head. Grasping the bed sheets until his knuckles were a pale white, the chocolate brown eyed man groaned loudly. His hips thrust in the air, getting his cock farther into Monty's mouth, on their own accord.

With a sly grin, Monty held down his hips with ease and continued to suck. He pulled away only to lick the underside, making Ron shiver and cry out. He knew the boy was close, this probably being his first blow-job. Taking his whole dick in his mouth, he continued to do what he did best. Ron's eyes rolled in the back of his head, a gasp mixed with a scream. He cried out Monty's name, his real one, as he came. Monkey Fist smiled inwardly, swallowing every white drop he could get greedily.

Ron lay there, panting and trying to remain conscious. "Well Mr. Stoppable…" Monty was smirking smugly, he could tell without looking. "If you enjoyed that, then you'll just love what I'm planning to do next."

* * *

Next/final chapter: LEMON! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all my reviewers, seriously! And I suggest that if you love Monty/Ron, read **Storymaster Caith**'s stories! Plus…I would really like reviews after this because you have NO idea how long it took me to stop blushing and write the lemon.

_

* * *

"Well Mr. Stoppable…" Monty was smirking smugly, he could tell without looking. "If you enjoyed that, then you'll just love what I'm planning to do next."_

Ron felt his breath hitch from nervousness. He felt his heart skip a beat at the mere thought of what the man was planning to do. The hairs on the back of his neck rose from the mental images he got. He felt a shiver go down his spine at how Monkey Fist's voice sounded.

And he loved it all.

Long time ago, he would have retched at the thought of being kissed, of being turned on by a man. He would have screamed and fainted at the thought of being fucked by a monkey looking man. How odd it is that his opinion, his taste, his opinions and interests have changed so much. Now he's yearning for all of it to happen.

Watching the former famous archeologist take off his fluffy looking robe, Ron felt like he was going to pass out. The man's skin was a healthy tan and, despite his obsession with monkeys, did not have carpet-hair. On his chest was hair but it was normal. His stomach was flat, attractive to him. Below that, Ron felt himself grow hard once more. A hairy, yet not carpet-hairy, member stood out erect.

Subconsciously, Ron had bit his lips, even licked them! He was anxious to what was going to happen. He felt nervous but oh so damn happy about what was going to happen.

His eyes were so glued on the very thick looking erection that he failed to see Monty's smug grin. On the head of it were pre-cum. It surprised the old sidekick when he felt the desire to lick it slowly, to taste the pre-cum. That's when realization hit Ronald.

Three things; the first was that he was going to be fucked. After all, he thought bitterly, the phrase 'made love to' didn't sound right when it was for the quest of power.

Second thing; He was going to be fucked by his arch foe. An enemy that he's known since the age of 14. This was an enemy who was totally in love with monkeys, the one thing Ron hated and feared. Oh the irony!

Third and last thing; he liked Monty. Not like as in friend or acquaintance, but liked-liked. It all made since in a way, how he was never able to really hurt Monty. He…dare he think it…_loved _him. And that didn't bother him in the least.

That brought up the most agonizing question; did Monty love him back? Part of him doubted it, saying that this was only for the Mystical Monkey Power. The other part however…it was very possible, he argued with himself.

"Ronald…" Monty's very refined voice reached him through his thoughts. Looking up, he felt his face heat up. "Nervous?"

He gulped and nodded ever so slightly, his eyes huge with amazement. How would _that _fit into him? He couldn't take his gaze off Monty's cock. Part of him felt nervous and scared but the other part…

Monty's lips claimed his, severing any thoughts. His tongue slid into Ron's mouth, fighting for dominance. As if to put up a fight, Ron sucked on the man's tongue and smirked inwardly when he heard a pleasured groan.

While he was distracted by the intangible kiss, Monkey Fist let his fingers wrap around the once-more-hardness of Ron Stoppable. A muffled moan escaped from the blond boy, his hips arching up for a second time release. The smug Englishman pulled away and bit at his neck.

Instead of chopping, to be blunt, down on Stoppable's neck, he was gentle. One would think that he would intentionally hurt the young man considering how many times his plans were foiled. But Monty was never a very predictable man. He was being gentle, kind…as though he were an old lover. Or perhaps…just perhaps, he was in love.

Ronald had no time in thinking about this for he felt his whole body just freeze. His eyes became as big as saucers and his mouth dropped slightly at the site before him. Monty had grasped himself with lube in his hand, moving his slick hand up and down.

The monkey man's head was tilted back, his lips parted ever so slightly. He looked like he was in bliss as he moved his hand up and down on his member at a faster rate. Harsh breathing escaped him as he squeezed the head softly. "Oh…Ronald…" He whispered, stunning the boy on the bed. "Oh…you'll love what you're going to feel, Ronald." His eyes, those piercing blue eyes, opened and were now staring a hole through him. Blushing once more, he gulped down his fear and nodded slowly.

Monty straddled Ron's hips and smiled warmly. He could see the young man was nervous, scared. But, as always with men and almost any living reproductive creature, arousal overcame fear. And anyway, Monty thought to himself, he was planning on making Ron's first time memorable and good, great even. Yes he sounded conceited, but it was true.

Licking his neck down to his nipples, he bit them soft yet hard enough to elite a whimper. Monkey Fist smirked as he sat up, their mouths connected once more. Distracting the boy with kisses and bites on the neck, as well as sucking on his earlobe, Monty shoved his legs apart.

Ron jumped and let out a whimpering moan when he felt Monty's finger slid into him. Monkey Fist grinned, feeling just how tight the young man was. He felt himself grow harder at the thought of entering him. Biting his lip, he forced himself to have some control, sliding another finger inside him.

"So tight…" He mused tauntingly, watching Ron's face turn red once more.

As he stretched the young boy out, Monkey Fist wore a very surprised look on his face. Why? Because Ron was now panting his name. Not "Monty" or "Monkey Fist" or even "Fiske". "Montgomery" kept leaving his mouth in a whisper.

"Please…Please…just fuck me already!" Ron cried out finally, arching his back in a begging manner.

A low chuckle escaped Monty as he grabbed the young man's hips, positioning himself at the entrance. "Hurry up!" Ron nearly shouted, shocking the older man. Never would he have expected such a…command.  
Sarcastically, knowing just how painful it would be, he said, "As you wish." He thrust himself into Ron slowly yet powerful enough just to make the boy regret ordering him. A hiss of pain echoed in the room.

He should have just tore the blond up, he should have just moved immediately for his own pleasure. That was how the plan worked after all, that he would be dominate and have all the power. And yet…Monty couldn't do it. For whatever reason, he stayed still to allow the boy to get used to it all.

"…Montgomery…move…" Ron whispered softly, his brown eyes staring up at the man.

Without a single hint of hesitation, Monkey Fist moved back and watched the boy squirm. With a smirk, he shoved himself back in and listened to Ron shout in bliss. Obviously he had just hit the young man's 'pleasure spot.' "Know what that was, Ronald?" Monty couldn't help but whisper while thrusting into the boy at a steady pace.

Panting was his answer, was his respond. Ron was already sweating, moaning and whimpering every time Fiske's thrust hit his prostate. He managed to move his hips up, matching the monkey man's thrusts and shoves.

Never in his entire life would Ronald would have guessed how…how…good this felt. How….fulfilling! How…close he was to cumming. And it was all thanks to his old arch-enemy.

"Montgomery!" Ron shouted, unable to stop just how ragged his voice sounded. His climax was shorter than the first but tense, pleasing. Monty shuddered at the feel of Ron's muscles tightening around his cock.

Gasping loudly, Monty cried out the boy's name, "Ronald!" He felt his blue eyes start to roll in the back of his head.

He fell next to the ex-side kick, gasping softly for air. Subconsciously he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, smiling softly when he snuggled into his embrace. How two enemies went from hating each other to loving each other, it was just amazing.

Monkey Fist felt the mystical powers grow in him, become bigger and better. Ron felt exhausted and, quite literally, drained. As they slowly fell into a slumber, they both wondered if the other felt the same way they did about each other. If they loved one another.

Ron thought if this whole thing was just to get the power.

Monty thought if this whole thing was just to get the power.

Both wondered if it was, then why did the word 'love' enter their minds?

* * *

The end. Yeah, I got lazy but it took me days to write that lemon lol. I might do a sequel, MAYBE. If so, the idea will probably be like…Ron's life stuck with Monty being a 'prisoner'. Both refuse to confess their feelings and…yeah. I dunno. Review please. 


End file.
